


Reckless Idiots

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spouses bitching good naturedly about their husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Baze and Hera talk about the blind dumbass' they call husband.





	

"Is this seat taken?" Baze asked, gesturing to the seat across from the green woman. He could see the wariness in her at his request, even as she allowed him to sit. It was understandable, the galaxy wasn't kind to twi'lek women. Especially ones as beautiful as her.

"Baze Malbus." he introduced himself, trying (and probably failing) to make himself appear as non-threatening as possible.

"Hera Syndulla." she responded, her voice cooly polite. A lesser trained man probably wouldn't have noticed how close her hand was to her holstered blaster. There was a tense moment of awkward silence before Baze figured he may as well try to be amicable while he waited for Chirrut.

"Not to pry, but why are you sitting here all alone?" he asked, "No offense but it's dangerous, a pretty woman alone in a bar."

"My husband is getting me a drink." she said casually, watching him subtly for any negative reaction. Baze could tell this woman was dangerous. He wanted to be her friend.

"Hey, mine is too." he relaxed slightly, always happy to talk about Chirrut, gesturing over to the bar where Chirrut stood chatting cheerfully with brown haired man Baze could only assume was Mr. Syndulla. Baze noticed the thin mask attached to his belt, and the familiar cloudy quality to his eyes.

"Your husband is blind too?" he asked, putting two and two together, noticing with satisfaction how Hera's hand slowly drifted away from her blaster.

"Yes. Am I to assume the blind monk is yours?" she questioned, finally relaxing now that she could reasonably conclude that he wasn't trying to get in her pants.

"Blind and apparently deaf too, since he never listens to me when I tell him not to do something stupid." Baze snorted. Hera let out a laugh of her own, seeming to warm up to him a little.

"I know exactly how you feel." she rolled her eyes good naturedly, "My Kanan has this nasty habit of charging into dangerous situations. Especially when me or Ez-his student are involved. If I had a credit for every time he's tried to sacrifice himself for one of us, I could retire on Naboo."

"Talk about stupid," Baze snorted, "My Chirrut seems to be under the impression that he's a tank, it's a miracle he didn't die before we met from the sheer level of reckless endangerment he's prone to. He'll dart into battle with nothing but the shirt on his back and faith in me, and I have to keep his ass out of the fire. And then he'll praise the Force for protecting him when it was actually _me_."

"The Force loves to mess with my boys." Hera's eyes narrowed somewhat, "And what does it do for them in return? It didn't save Kanan's sight or Zeb's people or Ezra's smile. Yet Kanan practically worships it."

"If there is a Force, then where was it when Chirrut needed it? What kind of power would allow our temple to be destroyed? What kind of power would let Chirrut's sight be so cruelly taken?" It was nice to meet a kindred spirit. Someone else who's love was always trifled with, thrown under the speeder by the Force and yet still so adulate of it.

"The Force has its uses, I'll admit," Hera said, "But at what cost?"

"If he loves the Force so much, he should have married it instead." Baze grumbled. Hera nodded in agreement.

"Force aside, it's not to blame for our boys being idiots." she waved her hand dismissively, "That's on them. I've told Kanan countless times that he can't keep throwing himself into the line of fire every time the slightest threat to someone he loves appears."

"Chirrut is the same." Bazecomplained, "You should have seen the shit he pulled on Scarif. He's a reckless, foolish, devil-may-care-"

"Stupidly charming, smooth talking danger magnet-" Hera muttered.

"He's going to get himself killed one day and then where will I be?" Baze's fists were clenched, the annoyance and thinly veiled fear in his eyes an even match for Hera's.

"Ezra can't take another heartbreak, neither of us can." she said, glancing over at Kanan as if to confirm he was still there.

"Dumbass nerfherder with his charming, idiotic grin. Thinks he's invincible." Baze muttered.

"Kriffing daredevil thinks we could just recover without him." Hera sounded almost tired.

"Force, I love him." the both said at the same time. They looked at each other for a beat, then broke out into peals of laughter. Baze saw Chirrut and Kanan both tilt their heads curiously in their direction, twin expressions of happiness adorning their faces as they went back to their conversation, pleased their spouses were getting along.

"It was nice to talk to someone who understands." Hera told him gratefully, "My family doesn't have the same relationship with Kanan that I do."

"The feeling is mutual." Baze hadn't smiled this much in days, "Bodhi thinks talking to him about it will work, like I haven't tried that a thousand times. Cassian and K2 advised me to break his legs so he can't rush into things, and Jyn just tells me to lock him up."

"Now there's an idea." Hera chuckled, "I could probably get my family to help with that." she seemed to remember something, her eyes darting to the bar.

"And look, they haven't even brought our drinks yet." she laughed, looking pointedly at where Chirrut and Kanan were still chatting amicably, looking pretty comfortable where they were.

"Useless husbands." Baze chuckled fondly, watching Chirrut smile widely at something Kanan said.

"Thank the Force they have us to keep them in line." Hera agreed, her gaze on Kanan was fond with a hint of steel under it, like she was prepared for the universe to try and snatch him away from her at any given moment.

"A toast to our reckless idiots." Baze raised an imaginary glass, successfully drawing a snort from her, "And the fact that they're probably not coming back here for a while."

"To our reckless idiots." she agreed, knocking her own pretend glass against his with a chuckle, "May common sense one day find them."

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to give this a shot, I'm sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
